Le Manoir Vongola
by Kitty Purple
Summary: Une invitation, sept personnes qui ne se connaissent ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve et se retrouvent à loger dans un manoir hanté et à y être enfermés. /!\ Yaoi /!\ 1827, donc Hibari x Tsunayoshi. RÉÉCRITURE !


**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Le Manoir Vongola

**Genre : **Humor/Romance/AU/Mystery

**Couple : **1827

**Rating : **T

**Bêta-Reader : **Je suis ma propre bêta U_U.

**Note 1 :** Eh oui, encore une nouvelle fic. Je sais, je devrais plutôt continuer mes autres fics, au lieu de me remettre une autre sur le dos… mais je l'avais en tête et je devais le mettre sur papier/ordi.

**Note 2 : **Cette histoire se déroule dans un autre monde que KHR. Donc, il y aura surement beaucoup de différences par rapport au manga.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

**Petite note pour BasicRain : **Tu sais, le délire qu'on a fait. Ca te dirai de le mettre sur F.F. ? Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien. Juste que j'ai trouvé intéressant, quand bien même je déteste ce genre de fic. Alors ?

* * *

**Petit Rappel : **

- « Paroles »

« Pensées »

_« Flash-back »_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Regardant la grande bâtisse devant lui, Tsuna frissonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était imaginé. Le Manoir était immense, et surplombait une grande partie de la colline. Un frisson lui traçant le long de la colonne vertébrale, Tsuna pensa furtivement à la cause de tous ceci…

_- « Un Quoi ?! »_

_- « En plus d'être un bon à rien, tu es un sourd. Ne me fais pas répéter, cet été, tu iras passer tes deux mois de vacances dans un Manoir chique du Moyen Âge, qui se trouve en Italie, dans la Sicile. »_

_- « En Italie ? Mais, Reborn ! Et puis, c'est quel genre de Manoir ? Et quand tu dis « Moyen Âge », c'est environ combien de temps ??!! »_

_- « C'est un très grand manoir aristocratique qui a été créé il y a quatre-cent ans. »_

_- « Qua-QUATRE-CENT ANS ?! Et tu veux que j'aille passer mes Vacances dans des ruines pendant deux mois ?! »_

_- « Ne te méprends pas Tsunaze, c'est un antique Manoir qui a réunit bien plus de choses que tu ne peux imaginer. »_

_- « Je m'en fiche, je n'irai pas ! »_

_- « Oh, mais personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Tsunabrutit. N'oublis pas que je suis ton professeur particulier. »_

_« Quel genre de professeur vous envois des grenades au visage quand on donne une mauvaise réponse aux questions de Math ?! »_

Après un vol pour le moins assez mouvementé (son voisin du siège de devant ne cessait de crier « VOLE Â L'EXTRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME !!! », et celui du siège à sa droite était aussi loquace qu'un rocher, et quiquonque l'embêtait dans son sommeil se faisait « mordre à mort ». Sauf que voilà, il avait le sommeil super léger le bougre. Dans l'avion, en deuxième classe, il y avait aussi un fanatique des explosifs qui ne faisait que hurler à tous va, comme le voisin du devant et un autre type simplet, qui ne faisait que sourire ), Tsuna avait pris le Taxi, et s'était beaucoup mélangé dans ses paroles avec le conducteur, tellement que ce dernier excédé, l'avait viré du véhicule et Tsuna avait du attendre une heure de plus à attendre le prochain Taxi. Il était heureusement tombé sur un courtois, qui avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience. Etant donné que Tsuna était Japonais, il ne savait pas trop parler italien.

Le trajet avait été simple. Seulement, comme Tsuna était décidément maudit par les Dieux, une fois qu'il dit sa destination au conducteur, ce dernier avait paniqué et prié aussi bien qu'il put que Tsuna sorte. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Tsunaze dû donc y aller à pied, se perdant plusieurs fois. En cours de chemin, la pluie avait commencé à tombée, tellement que Tsuna s'était dit que s'il arrivait un déluge, il n'en serait pas surpris. Après un dur labeur, Tsuna y était finalement arrivé, totalement trempé et débraillé. Il était maintenant devant l'immense porte en marbre, bien attaquée par les plantes. Légèrement peureux - très, en fait -, il avança une main hésitante vers la porte, mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de distance, une autre paluche plus grande et plus virile - oui, il faisait fille et détestait l'admettre- lui attrapa brusquement le poignet.

- « Que fais-tu là, herbivores ? »

Quand Tsuna leva les yeux, il tomba sur deux diamants couleur cendres plissés, les même que ceux qu'il avait vu dans l'avion.

* * *

**Nouvelle Fic, Vous voyez ? **

**Je pense que je préfère nettement ficker dans le Fandom Reborn.. C'est plus reposant.. =D !**

**Vous aimez ? Aimez pas ?**

**Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je le sache : Reviews !**

**..**

**Nan, sérieusement, si vous aimez, pensez à l'auteur qui se tue pour vous écrire quelque chose de potable, et au temps que ça lui prend. Une review, c'est cinq petites minutes de votre temps…**

**Bye-bee !!**

**P.S. : Eh bien sur ... BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE KYOYA !!!**


End file.
